Ice Princess
by PrincessJim4.0
Summary: OdinXlaufey,  they are around the ages of 30!  takes place before Thor and Loki are born...rated M for manXman don't like don't read...


Jotunheim was especially cold today as Odin walked the icy land. He was looking for the king of this realm_...Laufey_. He walked for what seemed like ages to man but wasn't too long for a god like himself. He stalked to a castle which seemed to be deserted. But the king knew otherwise. _These monsters never wore armor because they felt they didn't need it,_ _their skin was already as hard as stone_. Plus frost giants sort of had an advantage with the size difference. He knew he was being watched regardless of anyone else being seen…yet. Then he hit him full on from behind.

King Laufey grinned as he watched Odin's eyes shift towards his gaze…_I know what you want…_ Laufey smiled at the other man's hair…platinum blonde and curled and angelic blue eyes. Laufey himself had none but frost glazed his entire body. His eyes burned like hot red coals. Odin gasped at the quickness of ice enveloping his body melding to his armor. King Laufey laughed harshly, a wicked grin plastered on his face. His hand shot upward brandishing a dagger of ice. Odin roared and his hammer broke the ice as it slammed into Laufey's face, cracking it.

King Laufey was not pleased. He staggered away from him, his only armor clinking against the ice of his realm. The metal that wove in between his legs made a hard sound on the ground, frosting the metal. He narrowed his eyes at him, "I want you!", King Laufey shouted. Odin fought back hard "I want you too!", he responded. King Laufey slammed weapons with him again…"you don't understand the meaning…"…Laufey snarled.

With those words echoed the King grasped his hand holding the hammer and it froze solid in his hand the rest of Odin's armor was icing over. Odin locked eyes with him and was suddenly thrust into a kiss as Odin's armor broke into a million pieces, utterly destroyed. King Laufey's lips were icy and frosted like cold ice cream. He picked up Odin as if he weighed almost nothing. It was at that moment Odin realized how large this king was, but he wasn't able to pull away from the kiss…

Laufey's tongue snaked into his mouth shocking his body with cold. Unfortunately humans and humanlike gods couldn't always stand the temperature of frost giants, which was well below freezing. His icy grip tightened against the hot and sweaty nape of Odin's neck. He gasped the coldness was in a way a relief. King Laufey smirked at him pulling away slightly, watching Odin's breath come out in cloudy puffs. He was nervous, Laufey knew that much.

Laufey picked him up princess style and carried him away from the castle to his secret chamber, in which the casket laid. The room was beautifully sculpted: there was a canopy bed made from different layers of ice, also a fine dining table sat opposite the wall and ice chandeliers completed the room, towering the ceilings, to Odin they looked like they must've weighed tons. He looked around and realized that they were going towards the bed.

Odin yelped as he was tossed on the bed of ice, it cracked beneath him. He gasped as the king was already on him. He was no stranger to this behavior but never had been with a man before especially a frost giant, the cold was new to him. He was breathing hard as the King enshrouded his body with his own. He blew cold air onto one of his nipples forcing it to harden under his element. This action caused Odin to hiss and jerk. He looked down and saw that his nipple looked as if it was cover in sugar, as if Laufey heard those words he sucked on that nipple hard. He jerked upwards, his erection was eminent.

King Laufey smiled and bared his teeth at him; suddenly Odin's hands were bound. Ice wove through the bed's core and came and latched to each limb, arms legs, and his neck. He was unable to move, only to qualm every whim of King Laufey. His mouth moved arced over him, and cascaded down his body; King Laufey worried the other one in his curved teeth. He pressed on watching the god's body change rapidly from calm to alert and erect. His body shook with excitement and the promise of fulfillment. He moved on not stopping until he got what he wanted.

Odin yelped as he felt cool lips wrap around his shaft. He squeezed and fought against the ice restraints. His eyes scrunched up tight, his brows arched into perfect flaxen arches. He was smooth though, he wasn't areas like most Asguardian men whom had hair…everywhere. He thrusted hard against that stony mouth, it was hard, and so very wet against the softest flesh on his body, which was becoming very erect and emulating white fluid.

"Ahhh", Odin gasped he was so close to the edge he wanted it and wasn't wanting to wait any longer. King Laufey grinned as he swallowed him, with little effort. It was easy because he was so much larger than him, and he was used to hard things. He pressed his teeth together forming a slight pressure difference so that when he moved his mouth to match the other god's thrusts there was a slight pinch from the curved daggers.

King Laufey grinned as he gripped the restraint clasping Odin's right leg. He forced it upward breaking the ice until Odin's leg was pressed firmly against his chest. His other hand reached towards him and prodded him with two fingers, that action released a moan from Odin. Laufey purred in delight. He was almost ready. He spread his fingers apart and pushed them farther and curved them upward…he had to do this to fit inside him. King Laufey was arching his fingers until Odin was stretched enough. But the king knew better, he reached digging his hand deeper until slowly he had a fist inside Odin.

He began to press harder, he was after all about to fuck a god; the most powerful of all the gods, Odin. He watched that beautiful flaxen hair shimmer against the glaciers of his bed quarters. He kissed him, forcing his mouth open. He pressed his teeth against his tongue forcing the god to give him access to a deeper embrace. He slowly removed his embedded limb from the other god. He forcing his knees upward as his full erection was placing beautifully in front of Odin, who looked at it with curiosity. It was colossal and glacier like, but pearly smooth looking.

Odin wanted to touch it, it seemed ethereal to him. It was something he had never seen before and was dying to touch. He reached in between himself and Laufey and wrapped a hand around it without thinking. The king uttered a slight sound, Odin squeezed the icy organ in his hand. Laufey gasped and bucked his hips into Odin's lower thigh without thinking. Odin looked at him with cerulean eyes. That king's eyes were half closed, he was breathing harshly. He moaned into Odin's ear, "I want you".

Odin turn towards him and bared his underbelly to him. King Laufey kissed him harder. Odin took possession of the kiss. He grabbed the giant by the nape of his neck and forced him harder against his mouth, sharp teeth clicked against pearl white ones. Laufey prodded his legs apart and nestled his shaft against his entrance. His arms wrapped around Odin's hips clutching him tightly. He was ready, Laufey aimed true and slid inside of him.

Laufey had locked eyes with Odin, there was nothing else separating them. Odin's hands were fisted against the giant's back. He arched inward gritting his teeth_. He was tight, almost unbearable, this heat…was undeniable._ He arched into himthrusting in all the way. Odin hissed through his teeth, it wasn't all pleasure the first go around. He felt pain for the first few seconds. But the cold factor overwhelmed the pain, numbed it even.

Laufey turned his knee over splaying him on one side exposing the god's divine shaft. He gripped it one handed, in Laufey's hand it all fit. He moved somewhat gently to match his mild thrusts. He wanted to keep this man in his grasp, and now he had him, literally. He shifted his and angled his cock so it went in sideways, encased against the inner walls of this god. He cried out no longer able to hold it back. Laufey grinned and bit down on the other man's shoulder slicing it deep. Odin winced the pain shocked him from the throbs of pleasure, but Laufey thrusted harder, going in all the way to the hilt. Odin moaned into him kissing him as he felt the pleasure coalesce.

Laufey's eyes widened at the sky, it had opened up and lighting rippled the earth. Odin was thrusted into a frenzy of thrusts. The ice god was losing control of his muscles and abilities. He gasped as he saw where his hands met Odin's body, the skin was turning icy blue, to match Laufey's skin. Odin didn't seem to be bothered by the change in temperature or the lightening across the sky. He came hard, spilling against King Laufey's icy chest. He gasped forcing Laufey to grip harder. He came a heartbeat later. He enveloped Odin's entrance in a slight layer of ice, which slid off his body due to Odin's hot seed running down his thighs.

Odin gasped as Laufey's almost frozen seed released inside of him. It burned like ice, but Odin grabbed his face as he came, hard. Laufey kissed him and lip his lip until it bled. After the tremors subsided Odin still hadn't broken the kiss. He felt his breath slow down to its normal pace. He wasn't going anywhere…


End file.
